


Yes sir, admiral sir.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, James/Keith but its only mentioned, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), authority kink, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith needed a reminder of who he belonged too, luckily Shiro's happily to be the one to do so.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Yes sir, admiral sir.

Keith cries under Shiro’s touch. Even though his touch doesn’t even reach Keith’s skin, he can feel the heat through the leather boot that’s pressing down on Keith’s covered hard on; it’s cruel. 

“So tell me cadet. What’s going on between you and...ugh what’s his name?” Shiro says lowly looking down on Keith; who knows that Shiro damn well knows what ‘the guys’ name was. 

“Nothing!” Keith cries out “I-I promise it’s nothing admiral, j-just a friend” he groans out as the pressure on his crotch increases. 

Keith almost didn’t see it coming, the sharp pain on his cheek. Admiral Shirogane had just slapped Keith; it was light, but his skin on Keith’s makes the younger male burn up. His cock twitches under the boot from the impact, the stubborn male would never admit that he was a sucker for pain, but he would never have to. 

“Lying now are we? So I didn’t see you turn into a mess under Jame’s touch?” Shiro growled

Oh. So he did know his name. 

“I-I didn’t turn into a mess sir!” Shiro was just overexaggerating “I was just merely flustered from the contact sir” 

Shiro clicks his tongue and removes his boot, Keith whines from the loss of the only sense of touch he had. He wishes he could just touch himself, take off the annoying pair of boxers which grow too tight. But his hands are tied back from the admiral’s belt, annoying. 

“Do I need to show you who you belong to, cadet?” Shiro tugs back Keith’s hair so he would look at him.

Keith cries and he knows this touture won’t end until Admiral Shirogane hears what he wants to hear. 

“Yes-! I-- you need to show me who I b-belong to” Keith finally admits, stumbling on his words. 

The Admiral's satisfied, there’s a nasty smirk on his face. The nasty smirk that turns the calm and collected Keith Kogane into a wrecked mess, it’s something to keep away from. He let’s go off the younger male’s hair and carries him to his desk. 

Keith’s on his back, he shivers from the cold of the desk; but he knows it’s about to get real hot soon anyways. The admiral slides down and Keith screams out his name, his back arching off the cold desk. Shirogane was always good with his mouth, but it just always surprises Keith. The admiral continues to eat Keith out like a starving man, sucking and biting at his cadet’s rim. 

“Sir, sir sir-- Please!” Keith chants 

Shiro doesn’t say anything, just hums, sending vibrations that go straight to Keith’s dick. Shirogane shoves a couple of fingers into the younger male, reworded with a low moan. Shiro knows Keith’s good spots too well, he aims for the spot and curls his fingers. 

“Fuck-! Shiro more!” Keith whines out 

There it was again, the sharp pain on his cheek. “What’d you just call me?” he says, it’s a threatening tone. A tone that Keith shivers to. 

“I’m sorry sir, n-never, it’ll never happen again sir” Keith says quickly as he feels Shirogane starting to slowly pull out his fingers.

He’s reworded, but overwhelmed already. The admiral shoves the fingers right back to the spot that makes Keith see stars, even adding a third finger into the process. Keith’s about to cum, he’s so so close. 

“Ahh~ gonna cum, please sir I wanna cum!” Keith warns that his orgasm’s close, and there it was again. That nasty smirk. 

“C’mon baby cum for me~” Shiro hums

Keith was shaking, on the edge on his orgasm and then-- 

Keith looks at his admiral confused, letting a whimper leave him. The man had wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock to delay his orgasm, he knew something was up when Shiro had let him cum so early. 

“Aw poor baby” Shirogane mocks, laughing as he holds Keith’s weeping cock in his hand “Thought you could get away that easy? You don’t cum until I tell you, hold it in and you’ll get what you want” 

Shiro let’s go of the poor man’s hard on, and fumbles in a box he had hidden in his drawer. The admiral pulls out his favorite butt plug, Keith personally doesn’t like how flashy it is, but he’s in no position to say anything. It’s a red butt plug, the base is the shape of a heart; then finished off with red gemstones. 

“Gonna keep you stretched out for me...” Shiro says as he bites Keith’s inner thighs while sliding in the plug “..while you take your punishment” 

“Punishment? That wasn’t-- was all of that n-not my punishment?” Keith whimpers as Shiro mocks him with a chuckle

“Oh baby...we’re just getting started.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keith was now bending over on the desk, struggling to hold himself up as his hands were still tied. He cries, taking every hit from Shiro’s riding crop that hits his back, his legs and his ass. He’s lost count of how many hits he’s taken; or how long it’s been. His face is drenched in warm tears, his cock is dripping pre-cum; contained by a cock ring. The male feels like he’s about to pass out. 

Every little whimper, every cry escaping him goes straight to Shiro’s dick, he’s close to his limit too, but his little cadet needs to learn his lesson. 

“Fuck you look gorgeous baby, hope these marks last. I think red really suits your skin, don’t you cadet?” Shiro coos 

Keith can’t bring himself to answer, he’s panting and just focusing on trying to hold himself up. Shiro starts to get worried and strokes his back softly.

“You alright baby?” He asked worriedly as he bends over and holds Keith’s face to look at him “What’s your color?” 

“M’alright, just a lot” Keith answers quietly, taking time to bring up his next sentence “s’green, you can keep going” he looks back at Shiro with a light smile. Fuck, the things Keith does to Shiro, he’s too adorable. 

Shiro plants a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead, breaking character for a second. 

“Well, I think you deserve a reward now. Tell me what you want cadet” Shiro hums groping Keith’s marked ass. 

“I want admiral's cock, please I need it!” Keith was waiting for this moment, it’s been too long. 

“Of course, you’ve been so good for me~” Shiro says removing the bedazzling plug 

Keith whimpers from the empty feeling, only to be filled up even more. Shiro wasn’t just big, the man was  _ hung,  _ he was thick, Keith always truly felt blessed; it was a gift to be with Shiro like this. Even if he’s a wrecked mess that’s close to passing out. He feels his hole being stretched out, it burns, it burns so  _ good.  _ The younger male practically screams as Shiro slides balls deep into Keith, Shiro chuckles and traces the stretched out rim with his thumb.

“Gorgeous.” Is all the admiral says as he starts slowly moving “Love seeing you so stretched out for me like this” 

Keith almost melts under the praise, he let’s Shiro know that he’s appreciative of the compliment with a whimper. It’s not going to stay a small whimper for long though. The admiral’s already so big, big enough to have Keith scream without doing anything much, but now --now he’s ramming into Keith like a ragdoll. 

“Bet that James wouldn’t have you feeling this good huh?” Shiro says giving Keith a hard spank 

“N-no sir!” Keith quickly reacts, his back arching from the spank. He’s so sensitive, he winces from the aftersting. 

“Good boy” Shiro growls as he grabs Keith’s hips. His holding on so tight it might even bruise, not that anyones complaining anyways. 

Shiro’s pounding into Keith like an animal, and Keith’s taking it like a champ. Well kind of. If it weren’t for Shiro holding Keith up, the poor man would’ve already fallen on the ground. Keith’s arms are getting sore and cramped up from being held behind his back all this time, but he feels so good. Shiro’s close, and so is Keith, he just needs permission from his admiral to cum. 

“Sir--sir please may I cum! Ah~” Keith could barely form a sentence, it was broken and his cock was practically soaked with pre-cum 

Shiro reached down Keith’s cock and removed the ring, Keith was so relieved oh god he’s been holding it in for way too long. “Let’s cum together baby” 

Shiro thrusted roughly into Keith a few times before cumming balls deep in Keith, which pushed him to one, and if not the  _ hardest,  _ hands-free orgasm he’s ever had. Shiro pulls out of his lover, and some of the cum starts to drip out of his swollen rim. Keith couldn’t stand for much longer, shiro finally let him rest on the floor. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keith woke up on a bed, huh? When did he get there? He sat up and Shiro walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; Keith really wouldn’t mind going again. Shiro’s basically perfect, his smile is so contagious, his body, his godly abs, and don’t get him started on his di- 

“You’re staring” Shiro chuckles 

“Just admiring the view” Keith always has a snappy comeback, even if it is cheesy. 

Shiro chuckles and sits on the bed next to Keith, he kisses him softly while rubbing his back. “You alright? Cleaned you up while you were passed out” 

Keith gives him a smile and nods “was good, I’m alright” 

“You sure? If I was too rough we don’t have to do something like that again” Shiro says with a concerned look, oh Keith loves this man. 

“Yes baby, it was perfect no worries” Keith says pulling Shiro into a tight hug, which Shiro happily melts into 

  
  
  
  
  


And then the two idiots cuddle, the end

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos, or comment It'd be very much appreciated! 
> 
> Love, Sammy. 
> 
> (extra)   
> Hey lovies, I'm looking for someone who would voluntarily help me with plot ideas, and how it would build up and such. Or maybe just smut ideas overall. (credit given and maybe we can write together, if you're interested, dm me on twitter @Sammyisaclown)


End file.
